Za teplem
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Reid ví, proč s ním Morgan nechce spát v jednom pokoji. Reid má totiž poněkud… podivné zvyky. Upozornění: slash, spoiler 5x21


**Za teplem**

Reid hodil svoji cestovní tašku z výšky na postel a zhluboka si vydechl. Tohle byl dlouhý den. Vyšetřování, navíc na Aljašce, probírání fotek z míst činu, rozhovory s místními policisty a snaha sestavit profil neznámého. A pak ta hloupost teď večer, když zjistili, že tady pro ně mají k dispozici jen čtyři (protože víc tady toho, v téhle díře kdesi na konci světa evidentně neměli) pokoje – navíc jen s jednou postelí – a oni budou muset spát po dvou.

Zamračil se, když si vzpomněl na Morganův výraz, když prohlásil, že s Reidem spát nebude a radši se rozhodl přespat v pokoji s Garciovou. Na podlaze.

Po tom, jak náročný měli den, chtěl raději spát na podlaze u Garciové, než s Reidem, přestože byli přátelé už celé roky.

To bolelo. Opravdu.

Reid zhluboka vydechl, protože, po pravdě řečeno, nemohl mu to docela dobře ani vyčítat. Tlumeně zavrčel, protože to, krucinál, přece _nebyla_ jeho vina, a sedl si na postel, předkloněný, lokty opřené o kolena.

Pokojem se rozlehlo jemné zaklepání na dveře.

Reid protočil oči. „Vypadni, Morgane, nemám na tebe náladu!" zabručel, ale jen tak nahlas, aby ho nebylo slyšet přes dveře.

Dveře vrzly, ale neobjevil se v nich Morgan, jak Reid čekal, nýbrž Hotch. „Reide?" oslovil ho polohlasem a vešel dovnitř.

Reid se na něj překvapeně díval, protože, pokud by měl být upřímný, nečekal Hotche. Tak nějak očekával, že se objeví Morgan a zahrne ho zcela zbytečným vysvětlováním a možná i nějakou omluvou, aby ospravedlnil to, co předtím řekl. Nenapadlo ho, že za ním namísto Morgana přijde Hotch, aby vyžehlil jejich „nedorozumění" a dohlédl na něj.

Jako by snad potřeboval dohled. Nebyl už dítě! Byl dospělý a zodpovědný a schopný postarat se sám o sebe, a tak, přestože ve skrytu duše ho zaplavoval neskutečně hřejivý pocit, když ho napadlo, že Hotchovi na něm záleží dost na to, aby se přišel podívat, jestli je v pořádku, byl už velký kluk, a tak jen potřásl hlavou. „Jsem v pořádku, jestli jsi mě přišel zkontrolovat," oznámil mu chladně, aniž se na něj podíval.

Hotch se mírně zamračil, v očích starosti. „Nepřišel jsem tě zkontrolovat," řekl mu klidně a bez okolků položil svoji tašku na zem vedle dveří. „Přišel jsem sem spát."

Reid se k němu otočil a na okamžik zaváhal, jestli dobře slyšel. Protože, ano, nebylo nijak neobvyklé, že spávali po dvou, jednak proto, že ne v každém hotelu se jim povedlo sehnat šest (nebo sedm, když občas cestovali i s Garciovou) pokojů a také kvůli tomu, že to tak bylo bezpečnější. Ale nikdy ještě nebyl na pokoji s Hotchem. S Gideonem? Ano. S Morganem? Jistě. Dokonce i s Rossim.

Ale nikdy ne s Hotchem.

„Spát?" zeptal se nejistě a po očku se na něj podíval, načež bezděky sklouzl pohledem na postel, ve které se chystal strávit noc. Na jedinou postel v místnosti. Na postel, o kterou se s Hotchem zřejmě bude muset podělit.

Hotch se na něj zamyšleně podíval, obočí mírně zdvižené, a Reid se kousnul do rtu, protože samozřejmě velice dobře věděl a naprosto rozuměl tomu, proč s ním Morgan nechce spát v jednom pokoji, tím spíše, pokud to mělo znamenat spaní v jedné _posteli_.

Dělal totiž… poněkud podivné věci, když spal.

Ne že by to byla jeho vina, protože podvědomí zkrátka nepřechytračíte, ať děláte cokoli, což věděl z první ruky a velice dobře, protože se o to pokoušel.

A taky to mělo naprosto logické vysvětlení.

Byl přece z Las Vegas! Byl z města, kde nejen bujelo gamblerství a svatby na počkání, ale kde bylo také prakticky po celý rok horko, takže si samozřejmě už jako malý zvykl na to, že se nemusí na noc nijak zvlášť oblékat. Protože vážně, ve městě, kde v noci teplota jen sotva kdy klesla pod pětadvacet stupňů, by se v pyžamu nejspíše upekl.

Jenomže když se pak přestěhoval, tak moc na sever, že poprvé v životě viděl v zimě opravdový sníh, prostě _musel_ začít nosit pyžamo, pokud nechtěl, aby mu umrzly některé důležité části těla. A právě v té době zafungovala jeho trošku rozhozená termoregulace a možná i něco malinkého v něm, co si stále myslelo, že je ve Vegas, a čas od času ho to nutilo svlékat se ze spaní do spodního prádla, což se ve Virginii (a hlavně na některých dalších místech, kam se díky své práci dostal) moc nehodilo, ale dalo se to přežít. Dalo se přežít i to, co následovalo, když mu potom začala být zima, tedy alespoň během těch nocí – a těch bylo asi devětadevadesát procent –, které trávil sám. Jednoduše se vzbudil, zuby tlumeně cvakající zimou, našel oblečení, které se mu během spánku nějak podařilo rozházet okolo postele (Jednou našel svoji pyžamovou košili odhozenou až na druhý konec ložnice, kde zůstala zplihle viset na klice u dveří. Zajímalo by ho, jak se mu to podařilo.), oblékl se a šel znovu spát, jen proto, aby se pak opět nevědomky svlékl. I dvakrát, třikrát za noc.

Pak se všichni divili, proč je věčně tak nevyspalý.

Horší to bylo, pokud se s někým dělil o postel. To se pak v noci neprobouzel zimou a nevydával se ve ztemnělé ložnici hledat oblečení, které ze sebe ze spaní strhal a rozházel všude okolo sebe, místo toho šel – stále v hlubokém spánku – za tím jediným zdrojem příjemného lidského tepla, který v pokoji byl.

A tak se, když jednou, hned na začátku své kariéry u FBI, dostali pokoje po dvou, probudil polonahý a těsně přitisknutý ke Gideonovi, který kupodivu jeho podvědomou potřebu svlékat se a pak se lísat nepovažoval za pohoršující úchylku, ale spíše za důvod k zamyšlení. Hůře už reagoval Rossi, když se probudil a zjistil, že Reid – jen ve spodním prádle, samozřejmě, zatímco zbytek jeho oblečení byl roztroušený v malých hromádkách všude možně – spí s hlavou položenou na jeho hrudníku a nohou přehozenou přes jeho boky. S tlumeným brbláním se vyhrabal z postele, tak rychle, jak by to Reid od muže jeho věku nikdy nečekal, a jeho chabé pokusy o omluvy a ještě chabější vysvětlování mlčky odmávl, nicméně si od té doby dával _velký_ pozor, aby náhodou neskončili v jednom pokoji. Morgan byl chápavější a vstřícnější a jeho nejlepší přítel, a tak mu zřejmě nedělalo až takový problém probouzet se občas s náručí plnou svého mladého kolegy. Jeho tolerance však měla také své meze a tato jeho ochota usínat a pak se zase probouzet vedle něj vzala rychle zasvé, když se jednoho rána probudil, Reid byl přitisknutý těsně k němu, po celé délce těla – tentokrát navíc i bez toho prádla, které mu obvykle zůstalo – a on na svém stehně cítil _jistý_ tlak (Pro zdravého, ani ne třicetiletého muže bylo přece _naprosto normální_, že se někdy probouzel vzrušený, sakra! Nemělo to nic společného s Morganem!), který _docela určitě_ cítit nechtěl.

Takže ano, Reid dokázal pochopit, že se Morganovi nechtělo dělit se s ním o postel.

Nakonec, i on se přece cítil hloupě, když se probudil přitisknutý k někomu, ke komu se v žádném případě tisknout nechtěl. Ale s Morganem se to dalo přežít.

Jenže Hotch… S Hotchem to bylo jiné. Hotch totiž nebyl ani jeho nejlepší přítel, ale ani nebyl pouhým kolegou nebo nadřízeným. K Hotchovi měl Reid naprosto unikátní vztah. Obdivoval ho, respektoval a důvěřoval jeho úsudku. Věřil mu tak moc, že by mu svěřil do rukou vlastní život. Chtěl ho ochraňovat před vším špatným, co se mu mohlo stát.

Miloval ho.

A určitě nemohl dopustit, aby Hotch zjistil, co v noci vyvádí, hlavně pokud uvážil, jak na jeho chování reagovali Rossi a Morgan.

„Ano, spát," přisvědčil Hotch klidně, a se zájmem se na něj podíval, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu a ve tváři přemítavý výraz, jako by uvažoval nad tím, co se mladíkovi honí hlavou. „Pokud s tím tedy nemáš problém?" zeptal se, obočí povytažené, jak čekal na odpověď.

Reid zmateně zamrkal a napadlo ho, co má dělat. Jak se z toho vyvléknout? Jak říct Hotchovi, aby si šel ustlat někam jinam, aniž by zněl jako malé, uražené dítě?

„Ne, jistěže ne," odpověděl rychle a v duchu se přitom modlil, aby se stal zázrak a jeho pošahané podvědomí a rozhozená termoregulace si na noc daly pohov.

Hotch se probouzel pomalu.

Nevěděl, kolik je hodin, ani co ho vzbudilo, věděl jen, že se mu nechce vstávat. Nechtělo se mu otevírat oči a znovu čelit hrůzám celého světa, protože právě teď mu byla tak dobře. Ležel na zádech, v pohodlné posteli, naprosto uvolněný. Haley měkce, tlumeně oddychovala, stále v hlubokém spánku, jednu štíhlou nohu důvěrně přehozenou přes jeho stehna, zatímco se tiskla k jeho boku, dokonale nahá (což bylo trochu zvláštní, protože on se nahý necítil), pokud mohl soudit z toho, že pod dlaní, kterou měl položenou na jejích zádech, necítil žádnou látku.

Hotch se mírně pousmál a prsty jí zlehka přejel po horké, hebké kůži a ona spokojeně vzdychla. Ale neprobudila se, jen se trochu zavrtěla, hlavu stále položenou na jeho hrudníku, jako by naslouchala tlukotu jeho srdce. Na krku ho šimraly její vlasy a on zhluboka vdechoval jejich příjemnou vůni.

Heřmánek.

Hotch se zamračil. Haleyiny vlasy nikdy nevoněly po heřmánku. Voněly po broskvích a vanilce, sladce a známě. Nikdy nevoněly po heřmánku. Samozřejmě, nemohla to být Haley, protože už spolu nebyli, rozvedli se skoro před třemi lety, ne? Ano, už spolu nebyli. A nikdy nebudou.

Protože Haley byla přece mrtvá, už víc než deset měsíců.

Ale i kdyby ne, i kdyby byla Haley naživu a oni dva byli pořád ještě manželé, nemohla to být ona, protože on teď nebyl doma. Protože byl na Aljašce, kde spolu se svým týmem hledal sériového vraha. Už proto to horké, hebké a vonící tělo, které se k němu tisklo, nemohla být Haley, protože on by si nikdy, _nikdy_ nevzal na pokoj – a tím spíš do _postele_ – nějakou ženu, když má společný pokoj s jednou jedinou postelí s…

Reidem?

Hotch vytřeštil oči.

Ne, to bylo určitě jinak. Prostě nebylo možné, aby tady ležel v posteli s Reidem, v objetí. Nebylo možné, aby se k němu Reid tiskl, aby ležel v podstatě _na něm_, a k tomu ještě navíc _nahý_.

Prostě ne.

Váhavě, aniž se jinak odvážil jakkoli pohnout, aby náhodou druhého osadníka postele nevzbudil; zabloudil pohledem dolů, ke svému hrudníku, aby se ujistil, že ta osoba, která si na něm ustlala, _není_ Reid, ale ty vlasy, které ho šimraly na krku, měly až příliš známou hnědou barvu, a těch pár rysů tváře, které ze svého úhlu viděl, mu jasně říkalo, že se nemýlil. Opravdu to byl Reid.

Hotchovi se sevřelo hrdlo.

Reid. Reid, se svými vonícími vlasy, velkýma očima a milým, vždycky trochu nejistým úsměvem. Reid s mléčně bledou, a jak teď zjistil, bezchybnou a hebkou pokožkou. Sladký, nevinný, odvážný a děsivě inteligentní Reid. Reid, vedle kterého se chtěl takhle probouzet už pěknou řádku měsíců, ne-li několik let.

Bože. Ach bože, bože, bože…

Co má dělat?

Samozřejmě, toužil po tomto okamžiku dlouho. Chtěl se probouzet vedle Reida, chtěl ho objímat, chtěl se ho dotýkat. Ovšem teď, když tomu tak skutečně bylo… Nevěděl, co si s tím má počít. Měl by ho probudit a nějak tu situaci, ve které byli, zamluvit, aby se Reid necítil trapně? Nebo by měl zůstat přesně tak, jak byl, nehýbat se, a užívat si ten pocit, že alespoň na chvíli smí mladíka držet v náručí? A proč byl Reid vůbec nahý?

To byla docela příhodná otázka, vzhledem k tomu, že Hotch pochyboval, že by zrovna Reid patřil k těm, kteří by běžně spali nazí.

Rozhodně nebyl nahý, když šli včera večer spát.

Ne že by si chtěl stěžovat. To určitě ne, protože Reidova kůže byla tak zatraceně hebká pod jeho prsty a mladík hřál, vyzařoval ze sebe teplo na všechny strany, a Hotchova kůže skoro pálila všude, kde se dotýkali, a Reidovo tělo tak dokonale sedělo k tomu jeho…

Reid se zavrtěl a Hotch zadržel dech, protože se najednou lekl toho, co by se mohlo stát, až se mladík probudí. Co asi Reid řekne na to, že se probudí v jeho objetí?

Než se nad tím stačil pořádně zamyslet, Reid se znovu zavrtěl, tváří se otřel o Hotchův hrudník a pak spokojeně zamručel. „Hotchi…" vydechl měkce a prsty ho zlehka pohladil po rameni. Ještě víc se k němu přitiskl, tak silně, že Hotch zcela jasně cítil všechny křivky jeho těla. „Mmm…"

Reid tlumeně zazíval a pomalu otevřel oči. „Hotchi…?" zamumlal tichounce, oči stále ještě zamlžené spánkem.

Hotch beze slova, aniž se odvážil cokoli říct, sledoval, jak se Reidův výraz měnil od ospalosti, přes zmatenost, až po absolutní hrůzu, když se mu v očích objevilo pochopení. „Hotchi?!" vypískl mladík, hlas mnohem vyšší, než ho Hotch slyšel za celou tu dobu, co ho znal, a plný studu a děsu. „Bože, já…" dostal ze sebe Reid rozechvěle a pokusil se od něj odtáhnout, jenže Hotch ho nenechal, místo toho ho k sobě přivinul trochu pevněji.

„Ššš…" vydechl zcela bez uvažování. Byla to hloupost, samozřejmě. Neexistovala možnost, že by ho Reid chtěl stejně, jako chtěl on jeho. Určitě ne, protože Reid byl příliš mladý a nevinný a dokonalý na to, aby chtěl zrovna _jeho_. Ale nedokázal se zastavit a pročísl mu prsty vlasy. „Nic se neděje."

„Omlouvám se," zamumlal Reid slabě, a protože se díky tomu, jak ho Hotch objímal, sotva mohl pohnout, alespoň mu – tváře zrudlé studem – zabořil obličej do ramene, aby se na něj nemusel dívat. „Já…" hlas se mu lámal, jak mluvil do Hotchova ramene. „Občas se mi to stává, mám špatnou termoregulaci, je mi horko, takže –" polkl a roztřásl se, „– a pak jdu za teplem… Mrzí mě to, Hotchi, opravdu, nevím, co ti k tomu mám říct…"

Hotch se pousmál. „To nic," ujistil ho jemně a dokonale upřímně. „Věř mi, že je to nejlepší probuzení, jaké jsem měl za poslední dva, možná i tři roky, Spencere."

Reid zvedl hlavu, aby se na něj podíval, nejistý a nervózní, pohledem klouzal po jeho tváři, jako by v ní něco hledal, a potom, stále s tím stejným nejistým výrazem, se k němu naklonil a krátce ho políbil, načež se od něj znovu odtáhl, ale nepřestával ho pozorovat.

Hotch překvapeně pootevřel pusu, dech se mu zadrhl v hrdle. Reid ho políbil. Reid ho políbil? Bylo to vůbec možné?

Bylo.

Měkce se zasmál a opět Reida pevně objal. „_Rozhodně_ nejlepší probuzení za dlouhou dobu."


End file.
